


Wish In One Hand

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Foggy leaves and Matt's angst intensifies, M/M, during s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy realizes he may have made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish In One Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Again apologies for any OOC. Concrit is always welcome, but don't be a dick.

Foggy slumped on his bar stool, feeling drunker than he could remember in recent years.

The scene from earlier at Matt's apartment kept replaying in his head. It was all he could think about.

He'd been _lied_  to, by the one person he never even suspected. Matt was his best friend, or was supposed to have been.

Now, after learning all those things.. After learning that everything he thought he knew about his friend wasn't true.. He wondered if Matt had ever considered them as friends.

If he hadn't just been some idiot Matt found amusing to indulge.

His hand clenched around the glass of scotch he'd been drinking, shoulders hunching in anger. He felt like punching something.

 

\--

 

He left Nelson and Murdock.

Karen had refused to talk to him, afterwards. Another thing he could chalk up to Matt, he supposed.

He had gotten a job working at Landman and Zack, sure but... It wasn't the same.

It didn't give the same rush of satisfaction from helping a client.

Not that Foggy would admit he missed working at that dinky little firm. Still too angry, too upset.

He was starting to feel wisps of remorse, now that he'd put some distance between himself and Matt. He choked them off fiercely whenever they popped up, because whatever else he may have thought he knew, he knew that he had every right to feel so betrayed.

He swallowed back his disgust, listening to some of his coworkers talk about the lower class like they were ants to be stepped on.

 

\--

 

He had just quit Landman and Zack, technically for the second time.

Opening their own firm had been a smart move, and Foggy could see that clearly now.

He was headed towards the old building, fully prepared to beg on his knees for his job back.

He hoped Matt would welcome him back with happiness. If he didn't.. Well. Foggy would cross that bridge when he got to it, he supposed.

Honestly.. He wouldn't blame Matt for a less-than-warm greeting. He _had_  kinda been a jerk. A righteous jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.

Lost in thought, Foggy hadn't noticed that he picked up a couple of followers.

Despite Matt's best efforts, Hell's Kitchen was still a very unsafe neighborhood.

"Hand over your wallet, nice and easy," Foggy froze when he felt a knife at his back.

He dropped his box of office stuff, bagels spilling out of the top.

He fumbled with his wallet.

"Yeah, man, here you go," his heart was pounding. He handed the wallet behind him. "I don't want any trouble, please."

The knife remained trained on his back while the assailant counted cash.

Foggy couldn't control his breathing, nearly hyperventilating.

Suddenly, the knife at his back was gone, and he heard a crack from behind him.

He spun around, filled with relief.

The Devil of Hell's Kitchen stood there, still holding the broken wrist of Foggy's would-be murderer.

"Matt?" Foggy's voice was higher, more scared than he would've liked.

Matt showed no sign he'd heard Foggy, instead plucking the wallet from the thug's hand. He gave it back to Foggy.

"You should be more careful, sir," Matt sounded different than Foggy remembered. His voice was harsher. "Hell's Kitchen is a dangerous place at night."

Foggy watched, bewildered, as Matt climbed up and away from him. 'It's gotta be because no one can know Matt's real name,' he told himself, feeling a touch of desperation color his thoughts.

Silently, he picked up the box of bagels and resumed his trek.

 

\--

 

Foggy frowned deeply. He ran a hand through his hair, unable to keep from staring at the blank door. He tried the door, and was almost more surprised than relieved that it was unlocked.

Karen could be careless, after all. It had been known to happen.

The relief was wiped away when he took one good look at the office space.

Empty. No signs of life that anyone had been there at all.

Uneasiness settled like a stone in Foggy's stomach. He turned and headed for the building superintendent's office.

He should still be in. Hopefully.

 

\--

 

"Mr. Nelson, was it?" He nodded. "Hmm. I remember you. Nice guy. It busted your friend up pretty bad when you left for greener pastures," a sly glance told Foggy how much the superintendent disapproved of that action.

"Yes, but did he move the office?" He pressed. "I'm looking to get my job back."

The old man shook his head sadly.

"No sir. He didn't move offices. He closed the practice," Foggy's eyes widened in shock. Becoming a lawyer was all Matt had ever wanted. For him to just give it up...

" _What_?" It was practically a gasp.

"He was a good boy. Kept his rent up until the very last. The pretty secretary seemed more upset than he did about the..," Foggy stopped listening.

That was when Foggy realized that something was terribly wrong with his friend.

 

\--

 

He headed to Matt's apartment. He knocked on the door, praying that Matt was home by now.

Instead, some douche opened the door.

"What the hell do you want, dude? Don't you know it's 3am?" He stammered out a reply.

"S-sorry, I'm just. Looking for a friend. He used to live in this apartment," recognition dawned on the guy's face.

"Oh yeah. _That_  guy. Left all his stuff behind when he moved. Even most of his clothes," the guy shrugged. "Hope you find him. He didn't leave a forwarding address for his mail so it still comes here if you want it."

Foggy nodded eagerly, hoping it would give him some clue about where Matt now spent his days.

 

\--

 

The mail had been a bust. Nothing but past due bills.

No clue. The only thing he could think of was to try to find him through his nurse friend.

He was panicking inside. This wasn't like Matt at all. To just.. Abandon his whole life.

It had never been clearer to Foggy. That instead of anger and abandonment, Matt had needed a friend. He realized that it couldn't have been easy for Matt to keep those kind of secrets, either.

He headed to Bellevue Hospital, hoping that he could catch Matt’s friend there.

He didn't know her whole name but he knew she was an emergency nurse, so he went to the emergency room.

He saw her almost at once, thankfully. He rushed up to her, mindless of her patient. She looked startled and ready to fight him off when she recognized him.

Her expression remained carefully neutral.

"What do you want?" Foggy laughed a little.

"Can I, um, talk to you in private?" She nodded once, explaining to her patient that she'd be right back.

They walked some distance away, and he blurted the question.

"Have you seen or heard from Matt lately?" Claire folded her arms. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me?" Foggy ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath frustratedly.

"I screwed up. I know that. I'm trying to make it right, okay?"

He looked at Claire. "Please. Just let me know if you've seen him."

She sighed.

"Fine. The last time I saw him was 2 weeks ago. He's due for a visit some time soon. I'll let you know when he drops by."

He kissed her cheek.

"You're a goddess," he praised.

 

\--

 

He's been through the wringer this past week. Waiting on pins and needles for a call from Claire had tortured him.

He almost wished he hadn't asked her about Matt. Because he was starting to think maybe.. Maybe Matt wasn't the same person he remembered.

His musings were interrupted by the strains of Funkytown. The caller id finally said "Claire".

He gulped. Showtime.

 

\--

 

The steps leading up to Claire's apartment seemed so short. Was it really only 3 floors?

Foggy knocked on her apartment door.

She opened it, gesturing inside.

There was Matt, laying on her couch asleep. Foggy couldn't stop the lump in his throat.

He was beaten pretty badly. But he looked peaceful laying on Claire's couch.

"It gets worse every time he comes here," she said beside him. "There's gonna come a time soon where I won't be able to help him."

Foggy turned to her.

"Does he seem.. Different, nowadays?" Her hesitation to answer the question told him everything he needed to know. Still, she answered truthfully.

"Yeah," she looked at him, and Foggy saw the pain in her gaze. "I know you came back for him, but.. I think you might have gotten here a little too late."

He shook his head.

"No, it _can't_  be too late, I.. I can't leave it like this. I can fix it," even he heard how his voice ended in a plea.

A stirring on the couch.

"Claire?" Matt sat up slowly. "Foggy?" He should've known that even if his friend couldn't see.. There were other factors giving him away.

"Yeah. It's me," Matt looked like he wanted to say something to Claire. He didn't look happy. Unable to help himself, Foggy's apprehension heightened.

"Why are you here?" He swallowed. The question sounded carefully neutral but Foggy knew Matt well enough to know that didn't necessarily mean friendly.

"I, uh, wanted to thank you for saving my life," Matt was silent, expecting the other half of his answer. He sighed. "And.. Because I wanted to see how you were doing."

Matt actually smiled at him.

"I'm doing just fine, Foggy," Foggy scoffed.

"You are not," he replied. "You _always_  wanted to be a lawyer. Why shut down the practice?" Matt shrugged.

"I finally listened to my mentor. My life was keeping me from my greater purpose. I help those in danger, Foggy. That’s who I am now," Foggy laughed.

"That’s bullshit. You were helping people as a lawyer. Besides.. What about Claire? Or Karen?" The unspoken 'me' hung in the air between them.

"My friends, you mean? I keep them away from me as much as I'm able," Matt's face darkened. "Otherwise they get hurt. And that's on me."

Foggy was devastated.

"Matt, I'm sorry--," "No," Matt cut in smoothly. "You were right to be angry. I don't blame you."

Matt stood up, wincing slightly.

"Thanks for the patch-up, Claire," he gave her a grateful smile. "Maybe one day I’ll get good enough that I can leave you in peace."

Claire played along. She smiled, though Foggy could see tears shimmering in her eyes.

"But you're my best customer. I could never give you up," Matt's smile softened.

"Bye Claire," he turned and his expression instantly shuttered. "Bye Foggy."

He climbed out the fire escape, and Claire waited for several minutes before she turned to Foggy.

"I hoped that you would get what you came for," she murmured. "But I get the feeling you didn't."

Foggy shook his head.

"No," he agreed. "I didn't. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying." He walked to the door, and paused. "Thanks for letting me stop by. Even if it wasn't what I hoped.. It's better than not knowing."

"You're welcome," she leaned up against the wall, watching him. "I'll let you know when he drops in again," she offered. "Whatever funk he was in.. You helped him out of it tonight. And if it brings him back to his old self, I'll gladly keep letting you know he's here."

He nodded.

"Thanks."

Claire smiled. "Any time."

 

\--

 

Matt leaned back, the click of the front door signaling the conversation's end.

He massaged his eyelids.

He had been so happy to see Foggy back in the neighborhood. He was even happier to find out that Foggy had gotten past his anger.

But still. He hadn't lied when he said the people he cared about would get hurt if he let them too close. That part of it really had become crystal clear after Foggy left.

It was better to keep them away.

He donned his mask and listened for the slightest sign of trouble.


End file.
